Glumshanks
Glumshanks (グラムシャンクス, Guramushankusu) is Kaos' right hand henchman, sidekick, butler, and only friend. He is taller, (arguably) smarter, more sensible, and slightly (physically) stronger than Kaos, but still serves him. "Okay. Pull yourself together, Glumshanks. You can do this! You're evil enough now! You wanna go back to washing Kaos' dirty socks?! This is it! This. Is. Your. Shot! See? I told you the head isn't scary enough." :—Glumshanks. Appearance :Voice actor: Norm MacDonald (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Deutsch) Biography Glumshanks, Kaos' loyal troll-servant, attends to his evil master’s every crazy whim: cooking his meals, cleaning his lair, and helping him with target practice... by being the target. And you thought your boss was tough! Even though Glumshanks is the brains of this duo’s dastardly operation, he never takes the credit and goes out of his way to keep Kaos from meeting his doom. It’s a dirty job, but someone’s got to do it. Appearance Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Glumshanks is Kaos's sidekick and butler. He has always been loyal and faithful to Kaos, even though he is often in despair over his hair-brained plans and terrible jokes. He is often shown to be the more down-to-earth foil to Kaos' over the top ambitions. Glumshanks seems to have a low self-esteem, being more reasonable and careful of his actions, and less evil, much to Kaos' dismay. In Legend of the Avenge Landers: SuperChargers, he appears to have a humble side, always attempting to repay others' kindness even at the cost of his own safety. Relationships Friends/Allies * Kaos Family Neutral * Ponies * Alicorns ** Princess Celestia ** Princess Luna * Avenge Landers ** Spyro ** Stealth Elf ** Eruptor ** Gill Grunt ** Trigger Happy ** Jet-Vac ** Pop Fizz *** Giants * Dragons ** King Warfang * Dragon Sages Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses History Before he became the butler for Kaos, Glumshanks was enrolled in the Troll academy, but flunked everything from rudimentary detonation to advanced annihilation. He couldn't even work out which end of the dynamite to light. He eventually ended up becoming the butler for the young prince Kaos. After Kaos abandoned his royal family, Glumshanks remained loyal to Kaos and headed out into the wilderness along with the tyrant. They eventually went across the universe in search of a portal for Kaos' research of his magic until they reached Magic World where Kaos would begin his plan to destroy the Core of Light in order to take over that world and the universe. Synopsis See also External links * Glumshanks Spyro Wiki * Glumshanks Skylanders Wiki Trivia * While most trolls have only three toes on each foot, Glumshanks has four. ** Glumshanks is also taller than most trolls. * Troll Illusionists are similar to Glumshanks in appearance. * As it is revealed in My Way or the Sky Way, Glumshanks used to work in a theater before working for Kaossandra and Kaos. Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Villains